A Twist In Love
by Sweetenlow
Summary: Agent 8(female) and Agent 3(male) have been together for seven days now. It was just another day as Agent 8 was trying to get a hold of 3 when he seems to have gone missing. No one knew where he was! She starts to search for him, starting at his home where she finds something very interesting. Not for minors. (Sorry 10000reasons, but... Can you blame a gal?)


So, I wrote this a while ago and BEGGED 10000reasons to publish it. He eyed me and basically got sketchy as soon as I asked and then started to read it over. He liked what I was doing till a couple words in. Oh, his face was priceless! He facepalmed as soon as it started getting REALLY good and then tried to read more only to stop and refuse to go on. He decided I gave him enough rule breaking content. So, here I am, writing my rule breaking content and publishing it in my own. In all fairness, he shouldn't have asked me to write that first one in Paw Patrol. Really though, the guy needs to hurry up and finish his book. He should probably not have started his series. Now he has to balance two things on his already unbalanced scale. I think he puts too much energy in his stories. And spends too much money making them "accurate". Well to each there own. I wish you luck 10000 if you decide to read this piece of art to its fullest.

* * *

Agent eight had spent little more than a week upon the surface of Inkopolis. She had yet to enjoy all of the pleasures of the big city but for those she had experienced she couldn't keep herself away for too long. Turf Wars were something of an addiction to her. She had made a good name for herself by now, but her name wound never travel as far as...his. Eight's head rested on her hand as she sipped a soda from Crusty Sean's truck. She and the easygoing agent four along with...him would visit everyday. He... and agent 4 had a huge supply of these tickets that Crusty Sean had accepted in return for a good meal technically free. He would always buy for her. Today Four was acting as Marina's extra hand in fixing some of their musical equipment. Her turn tables had fried and she about cried when she was going to throw them out. She had nothing to use to save them. Then Four had a solution. He spent every day with her to fix the ever faithful memoir. Though Marina had an amazing aptitude for mechanics she always had trouble with musical instruments and tech. Four however was the exact opposite. He could build you a thousand guitars on one day but he couldn't even touch a car without breaking it.

Eight sighed and sipped her soda. She stared at her empty boat with paper and crumbs being the last of her meal. And her soda of course. Today she was supposed to meet...him. But he was taking forever! She tried calling but he wouldn't pick up. Texted a few times but no answer. She tried once more to call for the heck of it. Maybe his phone was having a bad connection? Maybe it was out of power. She giggled to herself. If she could count how many time's he tried to take a good picture with the two of them and Four only for his phone to power down she'd need to ask for cash. She'd never have to splat again! He just...didn't get it that a phone needed to charge once in a while. He had yet to adapt the habit of charging it over night.

"Oh, Josh," she sighed. He didn't pick up...again. Though most called him the "mysterious Agent Three" he was better know to her as Josh. Or Joshua. Depended on her mood. He often called her Orica. Four did too. In turn, they would call him Cadence. The three agents, they would be called together. No one called them that...ever. Of course, Pearl had. It rubbed off on Marina. Then Callie and Marie picked it up and the Cap'n himself had decided it was official. His elite squad of agents to fight whatever menace was endangering their home. Right now, until she could find otherwise. That three became two. Cadence had't heard from Joshua at all today. She had become worried. Was he in trouble? Did some of her own sisters kidnap him to brainwash him a second time?

"Where are you?" She whispered looking at his contact picture.

She couldn't take it anymore. Imagining crazy circumstances and having no proof to them was of no use to her or a good use of her time. She knew where he lived. She'd just knock and demand an explanation of why he had basically ditched her. He never did this! He was always on time of not early. Fifteen minutes early! Now he was an hour late. No! He was completely absent! This wasn't standing. Not seven days into their relationship! "You're going to get it, Josh. Oh you're gonna get a mouthful." She marched to her motorcycle and put on her null helmet then engaged the engine and angrily threw her soda at a dumpster. After that it was a angering screech down the street and a mumbling ride all the way to his condo nearby to the square. It didn't take her long to reach the condo. She had his spare keys. Getting into the building wasn't a problem. She marched all the way to his room and pounded on the door taking her helmet off. "Joshua! Open up! You had better give me a good reason why you aren't picking up your phone or answering my calls! We were supposed to have a date today! Remember those? What did you get hit in the head again? Grr!" She waited for him to answer. Nothing. She pounded again. "Don't play that game with me, Mister! I know you're always here if not at any of the shops, malls, and whatever place you showed me! Open up or I'm coming in!"

Still nothing. This was so unlike him! He wasn't answering his door, his calls, his texts; he wasn't anywhere to be seen! Even the Cap'n and his granddaughters didn't know! What if he really was missing! "Okay, Fine! I'm coming in, Joshua, you'd better be sick with a terminal illness or dead when I find you!" She unlocked his door and marched inside. It was just as she left it yesterday. Neat, clean, tidy, and smelling as fresh as ever. She looked around the entire downstairs, finding nothing of a trace to him, and returned to the living room. She checked out in the balcony with its hot tub and assortment of chairs and tables. No luck. She climbed the stairs and first thing beelined to his room. She nocked on it. "Josh? Are you in there?" She didn't hear much except for a rather confusing sound. Was that...a grunt? There was a muffled voice! He was getting kidnapped! "Not my man, you don't," she said with a growl inaudible to the other side, she wasn't armed but she didn't have to be. Three taught her well enough within the seven days of dating they had to not need one. She unlatched the door. It was unlocked! First mistake and last they'd ever make second to trying to take her man away from her. She flung the door open and ran in ready to take out the perpetrators. But then...she froze. What she found shocked her. So many feelings ran through her mind. Sadness, anger, sickness, but most of all confusion. What she saw...she didn't know how to explain it. All she knew was...she wasn't wrong.

"Uh...hi," Callie was scratching her head as she was finishing her knot on Joshua's restraints. Marie's hands were under his shirt right about to take it off until Orica came in. Joshua looked relieved to see her but also a bit undignified. She would laugh if she weren't so confused. He was embarrassed to say the least but none the less angry at the two girls for this whole predicament. Being gagged was also leaving a sour taste with his image of the idols.

"Callie...? Marie! What are you doing?!" Orica shouted. The sight of the three made her want to kill the girls...but seeing Josh like this...she was starting to get excited.

Callie continued to fight with Joshua and replied, "Oh just...showing him...a good...whew there we go...time." She would have lost that battle of strength if Maria hadn't moved her hands closer to his chest, distracting him from the two fronts he had to keep in mind while fighting. Now he was completely hopeless.

He was begging for help from Orica. She could see it, but...she couldn't move. She was so curious to see more. "What do you... mean?"

Marie kissed his cheek as she took a pair of scissors and cut the shirt free from his chest. "Wow, two years has been good to you." Marie grinned widely as she examined his chest and abs. Orica had turned redder than she was coming in. She had never seen him without a shirt. Marie now turned to Orica. "Honey, Agent Three's been in the Squidbeak for a while now. We know when he's stressed. He just..." Marie started to kiss his exposed abs and trail up "...needs...some...attention." Marie was now at his neck which he gritted and tensed for. He wanted her to stop...but he couldn't like this.

Orica couldn't stop staring. Now she was getting warm. She needed to take off her null top. She hadn't even noticed Callie sneak behind her and assist with the action after she unzipped the leather jacket. "We could use some help. He could use someone he already likes. It makes it easier to relax that way."

Orica was surprised at the notion. "What? Are you serious? You must be crazy! Both of you! Josh and I have been together for seven days! And I'm not...actually..."

"Of age?" Callie finished looking her up and down. She didn't particularly look of age.

"No! I was going to say ready...!" She answered half honestly. To be honest, she was probably a little younger than him. Two years wasn't that bad...even during mating. She calmed down and looked at the poor, hopeless inkling in front of her. "I can't do this to him... he...we...I..."

"Oh come on," Marie sighed now stopping her assault on his neck. "Don't think I don't notice. You want to do this with him. Just taking off your jacket says it all. Your getting hot."

Josh and Orica locked eyes. He was staring at her, waiting for her to make a decision. He was rather surprised she had to think about it. He initially thought she would shut down the whole thing and help him out. Well...he couldn't blame her. Not at her age. Then again, he had no place to talk. He was only about two and half years older. The only real hormonal difference was mindset.

"Come on, Orica, we know you want to join. Why don't you help with his shorts?" Callie put Orica's jacket away on a reading chair and made her way behind Joshua again. He was leaned up against her body head on her breasts. She began nibbling on his left ear making him blush. Marie against tackled his neck. Now he couldn't even make eye contact with her. He tried to fight the feeling and struggle against her weight, but the feeling was just so...stimulating. He was getting weak.

Orica's hand's were at her mouth and gripping her skinny pants. She was fighting a losing battle. She had imagined that she would be his first, but a little more...willing. She didn't even know how to react anymore. Her abdomen was burning. She felt her heart beating out of her chest and a pull start to move her feet one after another towards Josh. The closer she got the more she could hear, compelling her more. Callie and Marie's moaning, his heightened breathing rate, and the sounds of their licking and kissing. Now her knees were on his bed. She crawled towards the three winning a smile from Callie and Marie as they looked at each other. Having a different species like her on boards felt like a whole other level of exciting. Finally, she had reached them. Josh's eyes popped as soon as he saw her on top of him. He swallowed hard and she joined Marie's assault. He gripped the ropes and moaned past his gag. Callie stopped nibbling his ear and giggled. "Atta girl. See? This is going to be fun. Marie? Would you do the honors?"

Marie withdrew and grinned, "It would be my pleasure, Callie." Marie crawled down to his shorts and got her scissors ready.

"Hey, be carful with those. If he struggles you'll cut him." Callie gripped Josh nervously. She in no way wanted to hurt him...at least, to the point where he was bleeding.

Orica looked down nervously too. "Wait, can't you just pull his shorts down?"

Marie sighed and put them down, "Okay, fine. I'll use them later." Her smile returned her tongue licking her lips as she gripped the seams at his waist. Josh tried to detest but she already, slowly began to pull them down. The shorts crept along his strong legs. All that was left was his boxers. Marie put her hand on the forming tent and rubbed it up and down. "For someone who acts like he doesn't want this, you sure seem eager to have it."

Callie licked at his ear more and giggled. "Don't be mean, Marie. Just take them off already. Her hands traveled all over his trunk.

Orica stopped kissing his neck and looked at Marie who was now grabbing his boxers. "W-Wait!"

Marie stopped and smiled at her. "Do you want to do it?"

Orica shyly froze. She reluctantly made a move to his boxers and withdrew as she touched them. She looked at Josh. He couldn't even look at her he was so embarrassed. She could see the red flush through his face. She fought with herself to continue. Unable to decide, her autopilot decided to take over and go for it. She grabbed the boxers and pulled them down.

"Well well, I thought you were hiding something," Marie smiled as she took hold of erect organ. She rubbed it against her cheek and kissed it at the top.

Orica couldn't stop staring. It was the first time she had seen one of these. Watching Marie made her a bit jealous. She didn't know why, but she wanted to handle it, but between Marie hogging it and her not wanting to be rude she couldn't take it.

"Bigger than I expected," Callie smirked. "So, you gonna just tease him or what? He's been patient enough hasn't he?"

"Okay okay, hold your seahorses." Marie licked her lips again and went to put in her mouth.

Orica, seeing this turned a darker shade of red and shouted, "Stop! What...what are you doing?"

Marie sighed and the third interruption she had made the entire session. "Do you know anything about mating?" Orica looked away again. Marie and Callie looked at each other. As they suspected, clueless. "Okay, how about I demonstrate and you follow?" Orica was frozen but eventually gave in and nodded. Marie smiled and looked back at her snack. She opened her mouth again. Orica wanted to stop her a second time but couldn't find a good reason to. Josh's organ was engulfed by her mouth. She began to move up and down then took it out to lick the tip to bottom. It returned to her mouth and she returned to bobbing her head. Orica watched. She actually started enjoying what Marie was doing. She was eager to try.

Orica put a hand on Marie getting her attention. "I-Is it alright if I try now?"

Marie let go of Josh with a slurp and smirked. "Okay. Go ahead."

Orica took hold of it. It felt so strange. She looked at Marie for guidance. Marie shook her hand and pointed at Josh. He was breathing heavily. The gag was probably chocking him. Regardless, Orica started to move her hand along the rod. Marie stood up and watched. "Good, now just put it in your mouth and move with your hand." She began to wiggle out of her dress. Callie got out from under Josh and did the same.

Orica was reluctant, but she followed the direction and started to preform as Marie had taught. She didn't notice the two pop stars behind her undressing until they laid next to him on either side, naked with the exception of some stockings.

"I think it's time to remove this," Callie said grabbing the back of the gag and untying it.

Once Josh was free he took huge breaths and huffed. "You two are a real piece of work for doing this."

"Oh come on," Callie said with a cocked eyebrow, "Don't pretend not to enjoy it."

"Callie..." Josh growled at her but flinched as soon as he remembered what Orica was doing. He looked down at her and started huffing again. She looked up at him with nervous eyes. The eye contact threw him out of control making him throw his head back onto the bed.

"Oh, looks like he's close." Callie smiled joining Orica at the legs. "Go a little faster."

"Hmm?" Orica Asked still attached to his organ.

"It'll be fine," Marie smirked. She turned away and dared to kiss Josh. The kiss made Orica close her eyes. She did as she was instructed. Whatever they wanted she just wanted to get it over with so she could stop Marie.

Marie pulled away with a smile, "You're a really good kisser, you know."

Josh sucked in sharply and gripped his ropes. "Orica, Wait...don't...speed up like that."

It was too late by the time he begged her. She opened her eyes wide as something poured into her mouth. She lifted up and coughed. Some of it got into her throat. It kept spitting at her! She had to guard her face as the liquid spewed out. Callie stoped it by putting her mouth on it and taking in the rest.

"What was that?" Orica asked. She looked at her hands and turned red, "What is this stuff. It smells...weird."

"That's sperm," Marie replied going to Orica. She grabbed her hand and started to suck the liquid off. "Mm, tastes a bit sweet." Orica quickly tried to take her hand away. The ref,ex made Marie smile at her.

Callie pulled up and gulped. "Ah, Yeah. Really sweet. Must have been drinking some pineapple juice lately. Weren't you, Joshua?"

"Can you...just...untie me now?" Josh asked between breaths.

Marie and Callie both hummed. "Nope."

Josh sighed. He figured that would be the answer.

"Still have to teach your girlfriend a couple of things. After all, wouldn't be much fun without the real deal, right?" Callie winked.

"Wait...what?" Josh's eyes widened as Callie positioned herself above him. Marie suddenly landed on his face.

"Let's make good use of that mouth of yours since it's out of the gag." Marie started to shift a bit and moan. "Ah yes."

Callie licked her lips as she pleasured herself a bit. "Finally. I've been waiting for this forever."

"Ah Ah," Marie put a hand on Josh's organ and stopped Callie. "Are we forgetting someone?"

Orica was watching the whole scene with a star struck look. She couldn't take her eyes away. Callie sighed. She knew what Marie was clueing towards. "Fine." Callie climbed off of Josh and gave Orica a beckon. Orica moved toward Callie. "Alright, here's the deal. You need to strip down. Naked."

"N-naked?" She exclaimed. The thought was embarrassing. She was so unsure it was cute. But...then again, she thought, it was only fair since everyone else was.

Marie, moaned loudly and nearly collapsed on Josh.

Callie widened her eyes, "Already?"

"Callie...you need to try this." Callie, seeing Marie in her state, was eager to oblige. Marie climbed off and sat on the edge of the bed to recover. Josh, a bit hazy from the lack of air, lifted his head just in time to see Orica stripping.

She caught him right as she unclipped her bra. They stared at each other for quite some time. Eventually she covered herself and looked away. "I...I'm sorry it's..."

Josh wanted to look away but she was too beautiful to withdraw his eyes. Fortunately, or unfortunately in his case, Callie had sat on his face and moaned as she felt his mouth stimulate her. "Ooh Yeah. I know what you mean, Marie. This is amazing!"

Marie scoffed and looked at Orica. "Wow, you look beautiful, Orica. Josh is really lucky to have you."

"You really think so?" Orica asked covering up still.

"Yes, so stop hiding it," Marie said taking her t-shirt from her. She squealed and covered her chest and crossed her legs. Marie sighed. "We're all girls here and the only boy can't see you. Come on." Marie grabbed her hand and climbed on the bed with her following. "Now, just position yourself above him. Like this." Marie took a position above Josh just above his organ. "Come on."

Orica slowly did as she was told. She looked at Callie who was giving her a big grin as she grabbed the bed sheets and moaned away at her stimulation. Marie started stroking and sucking Josh's member before she lined it up with Orica's body. "Okay, come down slowly."

"Wait, that's going inside me?" Orica asked looking down.

Marie nodded, "Yup. Don't worry, it feels really good."

"But...what if it hurts? Will it even fit?" Orica stared at the member below her just barely touching her.

"Well, it will take some getting used to," Marie replied, "If it does hurt just stay there until you feel better then start coming back up. Once it's almost out just slide it back in. You'll love it, trust me."

Orica was too nervous to move. Marie sighed and put her hands on either side of Orica's hips. She lightly pushed and guided Orica down. She squealed as she felt it slide in and stretch her out. Marie pushed a little harder as she started to fight with her a bit. The deeper it got the more it hurt. Then Marie put all her weight down on Orica causing her to scream. She fell forward and gripped Callie. "Oh kraken! It hurts!" Josh gripped his ropes again and grunted under Callie. The vibration surprised her and made her tip over the edge. Josh was soaked for the second time.

"Shh, it's okay, you got this," Marie said stroking her sides. Marie gave her time and started to pick her up and put her down on top of Josh. Callie got up and laid on the side of the bed.

"Wow, can't wait for the real thing," Callie smiled. Marie rolled her eyes and laughed at her cousin. She started to notice the loss of effort in her arms. She let go of Orica; she started to move on her own.

"See? How does that feel?" Orica didn't reply. She just continued. Marie had also noticed Josh beginning to thrust up into her. She giggled and returned her hands on Orica's hips. They traveled up to grope and play with her breasts. Orica moaned louder as she felt the hands on her chest. Marie squeezed, rotated and, played with the nipples of her breast as she moved. Orica loved the feeling but she longed for another's touch. Marie was good at it, but she wanted Josh to do this to her.

"N-no...not yours. Untie Josh...please untie his hands. I want to feel him do it," she moaned.

Josh gazed at her but was silent. He wanted to touch her, caress her. He gave up trying to fight. They were this far, might as well finish. Marie could see this. She looked at Callie who silently agreed. They went to his restraints and untied him, hands and feet. He rubbed his wrists first thing then looked again at Orica.

She continued to hop on him and suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "Please?" He kissed her forehead and his hands cupped her breasts. He began to stimulate her as she continued to ride him. Marie's lips suddenly captured his. He leaned back into the kiss and closed his eyes. Orica, instead of feeling jealous, smiled. "Kissing another girl, Josh? Don't you like my lips better?"

Marie withdrew and Orica took over. When they parted Josh smirked, "You do taste better."

Orica grinned at Marie who was smiling back. They had a silent conversation. Callie had surprised Orica by licking her neck. Josh laid back and Marie hopped on top of him again. "Take two, Josh. A little more tongue this time." He winked at her and pastured her with his arms and started to lick at her nether region. She gasped and grabbed her own breasts. "Ooh Wow. That's much better than last time." Seeing Orica ecstatic from all her stimulation, Marie had another plan in mind. She leaned over and started to lick at Orica's breasts. A hand moved up and she stimulated the other breast. Orica moaned louder and started picking up her pace. A bit later and she started to shake.

Callie giggled and let her fall forward. "How did that feel? That was your first orgasm."

Orica smirked, her eyes rolled up and tongue out. "Wow...I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"It's better that way," Marie smiled.

"Now get off, it's my turn," Callie said as she started tapping Orica. Orica slowly moved and laid on Josh's right. Callie eagerly started to grind on Josh then move to stick his member in. The entrance made her throw her head up and gasp. "Oh great zap fish finally. Mm, so big."

Marie giggled at her. Then she felt a pair of hands grab her breasts. She gasped at the contact and found Orica grinning at her evilly. "Your turn, Marie."

Marie moaned as Orica began to suck on her breasts. Added with Josh's licking she wasn't sure how long she was going to last. "Oh yes...keep going. Almost there..." Josh pulled her closer and stuck his tongue deeper. Marie squeezed feeling it dig deeper into her. She gripped her abdomen swearing she could feel it move around inside. Finally she released all over Josh once again. She fell forward onto Callie. This one was much stronger than the last.

Callie held Marie up and laughed at her. "I don't recall you ever looking like this since last time."

"Last time?" Orica Asked.

"Cadence," Callie replied, "He was good but I guess he lacked something."

Josh started to sit up. Marie moved onto her back and breathed easily. "Callie, hurry up."

"Don't rush me," Callie squinted, "I want to savor this."

Josh started to clean his face off but Orica stopped him. "Here, let me." She started to lick his hand he used to clean himself then what was left on his face. She swallowed and smiled. "Mm, you taste pretty good Marie." She hugged Josh, putting his head into her breasts. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. She put a hand through his tied up hair and kissed his forehead.

Marie smiled at Orica's comment. "Your beginning to get a hang of this."

Orica shrugged and kissed Josh, "I guess I just needed to get comfortable."

"Oh boy, I'm close." Callie sped up and Josh gripped the sheets. Orica kissed his cheek and took his hand. Callie squealed and huffed as her orgasm made her limp. Josh caught her and rubbed her head. She appreciated the affection and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're amazing, Joshua."

Marie sat up and crossed her arms. "Now move over, It's my turn, Callie."

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes. She scooted off as best as she could and took Josh's left side. Marie positioned herself and slowly inserted him into her. "Ah, now I know what Orica and Callie were screaming about."

Callie rested her head on Josh's shoulder and hugged his arm. Orica also hugged his arm but nibbled on his ear. He looked at her with a smile. Marie started huffing as she picked up the pace. "How is it you lasted this long?"

Josh chuckled. "A lot of self control. It's not as...easy as it looks."

"Or maybe he's just saving up for Orica," Callie teased as she attacked his neck. "We're about to find out."

"Not for long, I'm so close!" Marie exclaimed. She moved faster then picked herself up and let her orgasm wash over Josh.

"How do you can do that so fast?" Callie asked referring to her orgasm consistency.

Marie put her arms up, "I can't help I...whoa!"

Orica quickly pushed her off and hopped on then quickly letting the organ penetrate her. She started to move at Marie's pace, "Let's see how much you've pent up."

"Wait! Orica, I'm gonna...are you sure you..." He was silenced by her lips as she went down one more time. The action was enough for him to let out everything. She dug her nails into him as she felt it all fill inside. When he was done she exhaled and collapsed on him.

"Um...Orica? Are you sure you wanted to do that?" Callie asked a bit shocked.

Orica looked up and replied, "I don't know why I did it, it just felt like it would be hot." She turned red at the idea. Now it just felt stupid.

Marie sat up and scratched her head, "It was but... did anyone tell you how you get pregnant?"

Orica widened her eyes. "Uh...no..."

Callie and Marie looked at each other. Josh covered his face with both his hands. Laughter filled both the girls. "Well," Callie started, "You do now! Congratulations, Orica! I hope It's a girl. Then you can name it after me!"

Orica lifted herself up and her eye shot open wide. "What?!"

Marie continued to explain, "When a male ejaculates into a female she becomes pregnant, Orica. Well, most of the time. When was your last period. Do you know?"

Orica rubbed her arm and looked down, "I just started yesterday."

Marie and Callie widened their eyes. "Welp, no doubt about it, you most certainly are pregnant," Marie laughed.

Josh sighed and hid his face. He was too embarrassed to say anything. She felt bad, but at the same time, she was glad it was him. What would they name it? Would it be a boy or a girl? What did an infant look like as a hybrid of squid and octopus? She was eager to know, but for now, she had to freak out. This was not the way they planned their relationship.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Oh, I probably should tell y'all this. This isn't my Splatoon universe. 10000reasons initially was writing this series but...I loved it so much I had to make this. He doesn't mind, I asked him. So, spoilers! Really though, I need help convincing him to publish it already. He has like 5 chapters written and won't publish them because he wants to get some of his other stuff finished first. Well, tell me what you guys think and let's push him all together. See yah!


End file.
